Dragon Ball Legend Of A Lifetime
by XenoBreaker
Summary: Okra is a saiyan born Age 874. His ancestors were survivors of Vegeta’s destruction. Many saiyan gathered on a planet close to planet Vegeta. For years they lived there as a civilisation. His mother Choi was a saiyan medic who enjoyed DNA experiments. Her goal was to create the ultimate saiyan lifeform.
1. The Legend Unravels

Long after Demigra's defeat a young saiyan, around the age of 16 was training in the forest. "Hyah! Hyah! Yah!" The saiyan called throwing punches and kicks. The force from his punches caused trees to collapse without him touching them. The saiyan wiped his brow. An elderly gentleman clapped his hands twice. "Okra! You've been training harder than usual today. Your heart is open, but your mind is clouded." The man sat on his porch steps patting an open space next to him. As Okra went to sit by his master his master handed him an oolong tea. "Come child, speak your worries. You've been like a son to me ever since you arrived here nearly 4 years ago." The elderly man reminisced of the past smiling warmly. "Well... Master Käse... you see... for the past week I've felt a strong power nearby... it's like it wants me to come near it... and I want to see what it is." Okra told his master. The man shook his head. "We aren't training now. You call me Molkerei. By first name. Secondly avoid that calling Okra. You are a saiyan from a planet of a few survivors. If they're searching for you it's likely there are more than just one. So... please avoid it." Okra looked down, his tail resting behind him. "Yes mast- uh Molkerei." Okra spoke. Still that calling intrigued him.

Later that night Okra and Molkerei Käse were knelt on futons by their kotatsu eating Molkerei's favourite dish teriyaki noodles. On the news a blonde woman was talking about new discoveries in a cave, the cave was Dr. Gero's lab. Underground the camera began flickering. Suddenly the screen went black, all that could be heard was the audio of bones cracking and blood curdling screams of agony. Molkerei turned off the channel. Okra looked towards him. It was obvious he was hiding something. "Okra tomorrow is the 4th anniversary of when you arrived on Earth is it not?" Okra smiled. Oh right I forgot... it's been so long..." Okra swallowed a mouthful of noodlesas he thought back to those days of youth.

 **A saiyan pod crashed through a building, the building was falling towards a woman with a baby but a bright blue ki blast destroyed it into tiny bits of rubble that scattered around the woman and her child. The pod slowly opened. A yell of rage echoed, citizens fled the scene. From the pod emerged a boy with rugged spikey black hair, galaxy blue armour with a lighter blue coloured shoulder pad on the right-side. The figure who shot the blast was a young girl, no older than 15 with pale blue eyes and black as night hair. She looked down on the boy. "How dare you invade Earth you scum!" She called out as she surrounded herself in blue aura racing towards the child. The child smirked cockily as he blocked the girl's attack with the palms of his hands. The saiyan retaliated by headbutting the girl sending her rolling back. At that minute a man walked towards the boy. This man had a kind wrinkled face and pale blue eyes. His grey hair was blown by the wind. The saiyan stared at the man as he got closer. The man came down to eye level with the saiyan, placing a hand on his head. "Young one, we aren't your enemies. Whatever troubles you've faced are in the past. Smile, for the future is still ahead."**

The two chuckled as they still remembered it bright as day. Seconds passed before the shōji opened. "Ah Miyuki, welcome home." Molkerei smiled at the girl with jet black hair and light blue eyes. "Dad why is that saiyan still living with us? Don't you remember how much trouble he caused...?" The girl said with sad eyes. Molkerei chuckled. "Come now Miyuki, if you're still upset about how he beat you with a single headbutt..." Molkerei teased. "It's not that! Besides some dumb purple haired bitch drained most of my ki beforehand. If that hadn't happened I would have killed him!" The girl said slamming her fist on the table. "I run your dojo now! I dropped school to keep it open so we could pay our bills! I'm the reason we have food to eat but you only care about that saiyan!" Molkerei shook his head. "Yuki you know that isn't true. I respect that you've done this at such a young age. You're only 18 and you've done so much. But you see... Okra has become part of our family." Miyuki looked at the saiyan in disgust. "He'll never replace Ched. Ched was kind and sweet and strong!" The young girl snapped before slamming the door to her room. Okra looked down. Molkerei placed a hand on his student's shoulder. "Just give her time... she misses her brother who has been missing for 7 years now..." Okra looked as he saw the man who had always been smiling appear sad. The saiyan nodded. "Come on, let's get some rest." Molkerei said pulling down two wall panels revealing bed blocks.

On a tree outside a slender woman stood. A scouter began beeping as it scanned the house. "Found you..." the woman smirked. She vanished to report to her team the house in the mountains.

When the sun rose Miyuki left to fly into the city to open the dojo. Molkerei woke Okra. "Okra fly to the dojo and give Miyuki her lunch. She forgot it again." Okra nodded and raced to the dojo, a smile painted on his face. The boy opened the door and watched Miyuki's session. "Rule 1!" Miyuki called to her class "Pain is growth!" The class answered back. "Take 5 class." She said as she walked to Okra. She saw him holding her bento. Even after she was harsh he was still standing here in front of her. "Hey Okra... take care heading home... my dad worries..." she said in near tears. Okra walked out and took to the skies flying back the the hut in the mountains. "Welcome back Okra." The man chuckled handing Okra a hard wooden box. "It took me a while to track this down, but I think you might like it." The old man grinned. As Okra opened the box he revealed a beautiful orange ball with seven stars inside. "A dragon ball? Are you sure I can have this master?" Okra smirked happily. Molkerei cleared his throat. "Molkerei, we aren't training." Okra gave a closed eye smile "Right, right eheheheh."

The sun had set Okra and Molkerei had sat down to their evening meal. Miyuki walked in sitting down to join them. "Honey glazed ham?" Okra nodded. "It's your favourite right?" Miyuki looked at the cut of meat. "Idiot... don't be so kind, people will take advantage of you..."

After the three had finished Molkerei went to bed. Miyuki grabbed Okra's hand. "Come on we're going to a festival. It's in the city's park." Miyuki told Okra as she opened the door closing it behind her. Nobody locked the door because of their location nobody would be breaking in. The two walked around the festival are looking at all the amazing sites, trying all the great food and even playing games. Okra threw a baseball in his palms knocking down 12 bottles at once. He won a stuffed lion plush. He handed it to Miyuki. "I have no need for stuffed things anyway. Well except my stomach." Okra laughed. Miyuki accepted the present. "Okra we should go back now." Miyuki told Okra, to which he nodded in agreement. The two took off their ki made them appear to be shooting stars.

The next day arrived too soon. Miyuki trudged out of the house heading towards the dojo. Outside the house three figures stood. "So...this is the place huh?" One said in a gravely voice. The female figure nodded. "Tonight we'll strike." She informed her team.

"Okra, training time." The elderly man called. "Yes master Käse!" Okra called as the two headed outside. As the door opened Molkerei looked around. "I thought I heard voices... oh well, Okra today you'll focus on your reaction time, get your body to act on its own when necessary, but don't always rely on your muscle memory to save you." Okra didn't quite understand what any of this meant. After he regained focus his master had disappeared. "Mast-" he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder blade. "Accel Burst!" The man called and Okra was sent sliding forward. "Remember what we learned last month? Don't space out in combat!" Okra laughed with his eyes closed rubbing the back of his head. "Right, my bad Master."

When night arrived Miyuki didn't return. She left her father a message saying she had taxes to do. The old man stretched. Okra sighed. "Maste- uh Molkerei, it's fun living here, and training but...isn't there more to life? After so long the same day layout gets boring." "Okra, life is a blessing. It's what we make it, not what's set in stone." The old man ruffled the saiyan's hair. The two headed for bed after that, after all they had an early start tomorrow. Silence. It was all quite in the mountains. Foot steps approached the house. The gravely voiced male held out his palm to face the house and deep blue ki began forming a ball, the female did the same charging a purple, the final male figure began charging a white ki blast. He smirked. The three released their ki blasts causing the house to crumble. "There that should have taken care of Okra." The female chuckled. The trio left quickly before any attention was brought to them.

The sun began to rise on the next day, Okra woke up throwing the rubble and debris off him. "What...happened? Wait! Master are you okay?!" Okra called desperately digging through the rubble. "Master!" He called tears forming in his eyes. Uncovering his masters body he shook his masters body. "Molkerei...?" Tears fell as his mind played back all his masters teachings. **"Treasure those in your life, don't hold back against those who would hurt them." "A dull peaceful life is better than one where you're loved ones are in danger." "Life is a blessing. It's what you make of it. It's not set in stone."** His master's final words replaying as if it were on a loop. Okra let out a bellow of rage, echoing throughout the city below. Okra's aura became golden as his hair began spiking up leaving two parts of his hair laying against his forehead. He bulked up as his jet black hair turned gold. He breathed heavily as his ki flowed out of him. "I will find who did this and ensure they die! They'll regret killing my master!"

That evening Miyuki returned expecting to see the house she grew up in, but instead was greeted with the remains of her childhood memories. As she saw her father's cold body lying there not breathing, tears filled her eyes. "D-d-dad..." is all she could force out before falling to the ground and curling up.

Clutching the seven star ball close Okra began walking around the country. He had but one wish, the wish to bring back his master. Okra sighed, the task seemed impossible. He noticed a young petite girl tending to a flower garden outside a small house. The girl was fair skinned and had dark brown hair. As Okra approached she seemed to back away. "Leave us alone saiyan! We've done what you're boss has asked! We've got nothing else for you to take!" Her eyes seemed to tear up as she began shaking freezing on the spot. "Saiyan problems?" Okra asked in a friendly tone. It was hard to come across that way, especially what with the weight on his shoulders. "Yeah... hey you can beat em right? Come with me!" She lead the saiyan inside the house.

Sitting around a table was a chubby bald man with a moustache, an woman with blue hair, and the girl who was outside. "So, you're sure this saiyan can take them on?" The old man questioned the young girl. The girl nodded happily. "Young man, if you can help us we'll give you this here ball." The old man said indicating to a glass cabinet storing a dragon ball inside. Okra nodded, he had no choice. He needed it more than anything.

"Knock knock~" cooed a voice from the back door. "Old timer, do you have our food ready?" Said a tall buff man wearing a red scouter, with metallic red saiyan armour with orange shoulder straps. "He won't pay a dime to you." Okra said confidently. "Cocky little bastard aren't you?" Taunted the man in armour. "If you're going to cause trouble between me and that man, then I'm afraid you'll have to be exterminated."


	2. The key to super saiyan

Okra got into his battle stance resembling that of tiger style Chinese martial arts. "I'll show you the power of this new form." The saiyan in a blue gi smirked. "Hyaaaaaah!" He called as he attempted to transform. Everyone stared at Okra. He remained unchanged. "Uh golden shining!" Okra scowled. He threw a punch at the man in armour. The man grabbed Okra's punch and gave him one back directly in his stomach. Okra stumbled back winded. His opponent tapped his scouter. "A power level of 8500 and you expect to defeat me? You would never be able to protect yourself, never mind pitiful weaklings. I bet everyone you know and love is dead." The man taunted Okra as he kicked his rib cage. Okra fell back. The words echoed in his head and resonated in his heart. He was right. His master was killed because he was pathetic. He probably wouldn't even be able to gather the dragon balls to bring back his master. Okra's pupils shrunk. He stood up, his face enraged. He slowly moved towards his foe. "You can make jokes about me..." "but when you bring in the people I love..." Okra's eyes narrowed as he glared towards the man with the scouter. "You won't get out unscathed!" Okra's power level was rapidly rising. The man's scouter exploded and crumbled. Okra's hair stood golden and spiked, his eyes an emerald green, and his muscles had bulked. "Shining..." Okra said as he held his left hand out, a white hue surrounding his palm. "Beacon!" He called. A quick travelling ray of white ki raced towards the man. He was weakend. He quickly tried to get up to escape. Okra stepped on his opponents hand, twisting the ball of his foot. "I'm feeling merciful to you because I'm short on time. But next time we meet you won't be lucky. Do I make myself clear?!" Okra's voice seemed impatient. "Y-yes." The warrior cowered. The man fled. Okra powered down giving a sigh. His aura dispersing. "So rage is the key to that latent power..." the young saiyan mumbled. "That was amazing!" The young girl who had asked for his help said in astonishment. The chubby old man walked close. "You did fine young 'un. Well I'm a man of my word, here" the man said handing kra the orange ball decorated with 3 stars. The man put it in a sling on bag. "Here you can have this too. If you're hunting for all 7 it would be useful to have them right?" Okra simply smiled and nodded. "Thanks sir." The man stroked his moustache. "Is there perhaps a school I could send my daughter to that specialises in fighting." Okra nodded "definitely! Well... kinda... but it's a little far..." Okra wrote down the address and handed it to the man."I really need to go now. I have a major issue to tend to. But thank you." Okra said as he left. Okra's vow echoed in his head 'master, I will resurrect you.'

In the town centre Miyuki walked round. "That saiyan bastard killed my dad! And to make it worse he ran off! Okra I will never forgive you." She paused and walked towards a police officer. "Excuse me, have you seen a boy in a blue gi with wild black hair?" The police officer apologised informing her that he hadn't seen anyone matching that description.

Miyuki turned away to walk back to her dojo when she felt a strong energy nearby. The young earthling darted towards a country road. ' _I have you now saiyan scum_ ' she thought to herself.

Okra walked down a country path he had walked about 3 metres when the kid came running to him. "Mister! Look look!" The kid said as she handed him a poster. Okra looked at the paper in front of him. "Miyajin Corporation Cup? What's Miyajin?" The saiyan asked tilting his head. "They're a corporation owned by Nobon Miyajin. A fierce fighter... but look! The prize is a dragon ball!" Okra smirked. A good challenge and a dragon ball? There's no way he'd pass this up.

"Saiyan! You killed my father, and you run like a coward! I never liked you." Miyuki said as she got closer to Okra. "How dare you think you could get away with this!" Miyuki looked pissed beyond belief. Okra sighed. "I'm not to blame. I'm getting the dragon balls to get him back and find out who's responsible. Are you with me?" The saiyan held his hand out as the breeze blew through his hair. "Look... there's a tournament in 3 months where the prize is a dragon ball. If we both fight we can have a greater chance at winning." The saiyan's black pearls burned with determination. Miyuki stared at him staying in complete silence.


	3. The Frost Demon’s Strike

"Alright. I'll trust you. But the second you slip I'll ensure you die! Got it Okra?" Okra smirked and poked Miyuki's cheek. "Hey you can call people by their names~" he smirked as he teased her. Miyuki turned in embarrassment. "Whatever let's go..." she said storming off. "Hey Yuyu, how do you expect to find a dragon ball? They scatter all over." Miyuki pulled out a device that appeared to be a stop watch. "My Dragon Radar V5. Superior to the one Bulma made long ago. This one is synced to Nameks balls, Earth's balls and even a distant planet called 'two-something' I forgot the name but still, with this we can actually get all the dragon balls faster." Miyuki smirked with pride.

"You'll hand that over if you value your life. And the dragon balls you already collected." The duo turned to see a twisted smirk on a vile creatures face. The creature had jet black skin with red markings on the side of his face. His head showed white a deep blue gem encased in white husk (much like the rest of his body) and spouted 2 black horns). "The dragon balls. Hand them over." The reptilian demanded once more. Okra moved in front of Miyuki and handed her the bag of dragon balls. "And if we refuse?" Okra spoke confidently though inside he was terrified. He felt a strong ki coming from this creature. "I'm so glad you asked." The frost demon chuckled. He began to grow as spines grew out his torso, arms and then ankles. He smirked as his yellow eyes flashed. "Are you afraid of me saiyan?" He spoke once more before lifting Okra by the neck with his tail. "I'm Reo. You'll remember that because I'll engrave it into your weak fragile corpse!" A surge of golden ki flashed as Okra transformed into a super saiyan. "I'm Okra! And you're going to learn the hard way that to get something you want, you have to say 'please'." Feeling insulted Reo's grip began to tighten. "Yuki... run" Okra managed to force out. The girl nodded and ran. Knowing Okra had a plan. As the frost demon watched the holder of the dragon balls leave he dropped Okra and chased down Miyuki. He was quickly yanked back by Okra. "What's the matter? Monkey got your tail?" Okra chuckled as he continued to mock Reo. Okra threw him into a nearby lake. Appearing at his location Okra lifted Reo by the tail and begun to spin him around throwing him into a tree. "Now I think it's time we wrapped this up. This is getting boring" Okra said cheerfully. "I couldn't agree more." Reo said sinisterly. He walked towards Okra, seemingly unphased by any ki blasts Okra threw his way. The frost demon wrapped his tail around Okra's leg and pulled him to the ground. He put his foot on Okra's stomach to keep him down. "Lights out monkey boy." Reo laughed manically as his tail raced to Okra's neck when-

"Gyaaaaaaahhhh!" Reo yelled in pain. The tip of his tail had been cut off. But by who? Or what? "He looked around when a man appeared in front of him. The man wore a brown traveller's cape, a white shirt and brown pants. On his back he held a broad sword that looked like it had some heft to it for a human. His face was brutally scarred, his eyes were gold, and he had a fiery carrot top. The Frieza clansman disappeared quickly still in pain. With a sigh from the stranger he began to walk towards Okra. "The names Magnum. I'm an earthling warrior who only fights for the good of others. Normally I'd kill you for being a saiyan. But... you don't look dangerous... especially with that childish face." Magnum remarked. "Well thanks!" Okra smiled cheerfully. "You could come with Miyuki and me. We're hunting for dragon balls." His interest peaked Magnum nodded. "I guess I have nothing better to do." The two walked off to meet Miyuki. When the two warriors met up with her Miyuki's eyes were glued to the rugged man before her. "Strong selfless and handsome..." Miyuki mumbled as they approached her.

Magnum looked back slightly. "Move. They're bringing reinforcements." He said bluntly.

The trio left quickly carrying the collected dragon balls in hand.

"You won't escape..." the frost demon uttered as he fired a beam from his finger to Miyuki. The girl turned round in horror as the line of ki rushed towards her...


	4. The Dragon Awakens

Miyuki huddled in a ball as the ki blasts raced at her. Magnum quickly blocked all of them with his blade, after the last one was blocked the earthling sheathed his blade and raced towards the frost demon putting him in a full nelson. "Hey wait there's a dragon ball inside him." Miyuki called looking at the radar. "Well then I guess I'll have to cut it out." Magnum said emotionlessly with a malicious smirk causing the demon to break out into a cold sweat.

Squelch! The demon looked at the blade that was rammed into his chest. "Don't worry this won't hurt for long!" Magnum said as he pulled out the dragon ball that was infused with the demons chest. "We need to move quickly..." Magnum said. "There's a high power level coming our way." The trio fled into a nearby cave. "So how long will we have to stay here? I wanna fight" Okra said getting pumped up. "Pipe down or they'll find us!" Magnum said in a hushed shout.

A three toed foot stepped on top of the skull of the corpse causing it to explode, blood splashing all over. "People in the cave step out, now." Ritter nodded stepping out of the cave. "Oh look another one. Want me to cut you up too?" Ritter smirked grimly. "I hold no sympathy for my brother. He's killed far too many..." the frost demon sighed. "However... that saiyan in the cave I sense something off about his ki. That pisses me off." Okra nonchalantly walked out. "Oh hey does he wanna fight?" Miyuki hit Okra over the head. "Show some respect." The frost demon laughed. "Names Hielo. Tell me _saiyan_ are you willing to go a round with me?" Okra looked in fear at Hielo. His power was astonishing. The creature raised his hands and snapped his fingers. Okra, Ritter and Miyuki were sent back, crashing to the ground. "Saiyan..." Hielo said lifting Okra up by the neck with his tail. "Unfortunately you won't be around much longer. Look at your friends. Look at their faces... because it will be the last sight you take in before the sweet solace of death." The creature struck a fist into Okra's stomach, blood flew from his mouth onto Hielo's face. Okra was struck again, coughing up blood again. "Mi...yuki... run now..." Okra forced out. A hole formed through the saiyans heart as Okra fell to the ground.

Magnum looked at the girl still in fear for her life. "Why are you still here? He can be brought back with the dragon balls." Magnum yelled swinging his blade at Hielo. Hielo caught the blades edge smiling unaffected. "You seem to be struggling. And I did my best to keep my full power hidden from you. How disappointing..." the realisation hit their enemy that Miyuki had escaped with all the dragon balls collected. "I will find her and kill her. I will get my wish. And the start of that is the end of you..." Hielo glared at the swordsman. Magnum's gaze hit his. Their eyes were locked.

"I don't have much longer in this realm anyway. Even though I'm a Kai my life will be over anyway so there's no point holding back. Toki Konzetsu!" With that the kai's hair became white, his skin turned pink and his ears spiked. "This is the power of Toki Konzetsu. I'm erasing the last of my time on Earth to kill you." Hielo stared in awe of this transformation... a Kai in the shape of a human? This power wasn't a bluff... his death would surely be swift...

In the time Miyuki escaped she'd used the radar to collect the rest of the dragon balls. Setting them up she said the words and the balls sprung to life. A giant dragon appears looking down. Her wish could finally be granted.

"I am the eternal dragon Shenron. Speak now and I will grant your wish, but I will only grant the one. And I can only resurrect one person." Miyuki was in disbelief... only one person? That means she has to choose between Okra or her father... this couldn't be..."


End file.
